


Complicated

by DanganSwizzle



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Leo knows every damn song, Modern AU, Spoilers for Endgame, and Vincent doesn't know a single one, in fic form, it's really only funny if you know how it ends anyway, listening to shitty pop radio, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganSwizzle/pseuds/DanganSwizzle
Summary: Modern AU. Vincent and Leo don't get a lot of downtime, given that they're running from the cops, but they still find ways to have fun. But sometimes, fun times can delve into something a bit more... Complicated.





	Complicated

Being on the run was stressful. Even knowing he wasn’t in any real sort of trouble, Vincent has had a lot to deal with in the past few weeks—breaking out from prison wasn’t exactly a cake walk, and being met with conflict at just about every turn was starting wear him down.  
But there had also been moment like these, where him and Leo had a bit of downtime.  
The drive to meet with Emily was a few hours away, so they didn’t have much to do in the time waiting, other than talk and listen to the radio. And as it turns out, once Leo got comfortable, he could get pretty intense about singing along with whatever song came on. His voice wasn’t exactly the best he had ever heard, but Leo was having fun, and Vincent couldn’t help but feel good because of it—hell, he had even joined in himself, once or twice.  
As the song they were listening to ended, Leo turned to Vincent, “So, you want me to drive? It’s been a couple of hours, it’s good to trade off.”  
“Ah, don’t worry about it, I’ve gone through much worse drives. Besides, I don’t know if I trust you to pay attention when your singing.”  
“What? Come on, Vincent, I’m more professional than-” The next song came on, and suddenly Leo stopped his sentence and turned up the volume, “Never mind, your totally fucking right.”  
“Like this one?”  
“Shut up, it’s a classic!”  
“Alright, alright.” He said, chuckling as he relented.  
Vincent listened as Leo began to sing, simply glad to be relaxing and having a good time.  
However, as the song progressed, Vincent started to feel… uncomfortable.

Chill out, what you yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be, you will see  
I like, you the way you are  
When we're, driving in your car  
And you're, talking to me one on one   
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watching your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why’d you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you’re acting like you’re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall, and you crawl, and you break  
And you take, what you get, and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no

As Leo belted the lyrics, Vincent forced his vision on the road ahead, squeezing the wheel tight. This would almost be funny, if it weren’t for the genuine pang of guilt he felt.  
Leo kept singing, completely oblivious to Vincent, who was almost in a surreal state from the sheer irony of it all. As the song came to a close, Leo turned once more to look at Vincent.  
“Hey, you doing alright? You look a little tense.”  
“I’m doing great.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yep.”  
“Okay. You just seem a little not there, y’know?” A pause fell over them, which Vincent hopped to God meant it was the end of the discussion, but no such luck, “You know, I spent a lot of time listening to those kinds of songs after everything that happened with Harvey. Cause, you know, it was like, good to listen to these songs about people being fake or all back-stabby. You know, it’s good to feel your anger instead of just repressing it and shit. Uh, I don’t know, I guess that’s just my roundabout way of saying feel your feelings and that I’m gonna be here for you, you know?”  
Holy shit! The pit in Vincent’s stomach only got denser as Leo spoke, and all he managed to get out was a small, “Yeah, thanks.”  
Silence fell between them, before finally the next song came on, distracting Leo once more.  
“So what’s this song called?” Vincent asked, desperate to change the topic.  
“Uhhh…” Leo muttered, before answering with an uncomfortable, “This is Backstabber by Kesha.”  
“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this game, and while I was listening to Complicated by Avril Levigne I came up with this idea. I'm actually writing a more serious fic for this game, as well, so that'll come out at some point. Anyways, hope y'all liked it!


End file.
